1. Field
This invention pertains to dental instrument delivery systems and specifically provides a track assembly for mounting an upper tray in removable relation to the instrument deck of such a system.
2. State of the Art
Dental delivery systems which include an upper tray surface atop an instrument deck are in common use. It has recently been proposed to mount the upper tray surface in slidable relation to the deck so that the tray may be moved either to the right or left of the deck and be positioned in cantilever relation with the deck. Because the deck is generally positioned in the proximity of (often directly over) a dental patient, it is essential that the mounting mechanism for the tray have a pleasing, or at least unimposing appearance.
Available track systems, such as are used in mounting drawers and sliding doors, for example, are not suitable for cantilever support. Moreover, these and other track systems used in connection with cabinetry and the like, typically provide only limited travel, usually in a single direction with respect to a fixed end of a stationary track.